


BBM Baby

by abadeerly



Series: SMUT [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, dom!bonnie, sub!marcy, what did you expect from me? it's sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: Bonnibel is a college student and Marceline's a university student who has too much of a reputation to be sexting the cute girl with pink hair and a happy go lucky attitude. She does it anyway.





	1. Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha.......... i found this half finished on a memory stick that i had assumed was lost. i was wrong. here's some sunday smut for you perverts out there. it's me. i'm perverts.

It was dumb and Marceline knew it, but the way Bonnibel twirled around in her pink, pleated tennis skirts all the damn time irked her. And, okay, maybe she liked looking at her freckled legs and knee highs. It’s just, Bonnibel didn’t even _play_ tennis. Nor did she baseball, but she wore a red varsity jacket too.

The fact that Bonnibel sent her photos of herself in said skirts and thigh highs and jacket, wearing nothing underneath except a lacy, pink bra was dumb too. It began to drive Marceline insane, receiving these semi nude photos with captions like ‘wish you were here rn :(‘ made her mouth drier than the fucking desert. She supposed all the moisture had gone somewhere else entirely.

A few of the photos she’d saved because, okay, they were cute and helped her get off some nights when Bonnibel wasn’t there to provide any support. She felt dumb when she found herself simply marvelling at a couple during one of her lectures of all places, lucky that no one had peered over her shoulder to find that she was receiving lewd photographs from a girl two years younger than her who wore pink everyday and had dyed her hair a matching pastel shade.

It seemed the world was against her when it came to pretty girls with pink hair in pretty pink skirts. Marceline would’ve at least liked to say that she had control over the situation, could just ask for the photos when she wanted, dirty talked the other girl back. In truth, Bonnibel had her wrapped around her little finger and she damn well knew it.

Probably the dumbest thing about her situation was that they weren’t even dating. It had started because Bonnibel had messaged the wrong number over three months ago, sent a lewd text to a guy named Eric with an equally inappropriate photo, Marceline had replied, pointing out the other girls mistake, and simply imploded a week later when she received another text, except there was her name in place of the boy Bonnibel had meant to text.

Hanging out with their friends got harder too, no pun intended. Marceline would just be _standing_ there and Bonnibel would comment something seemingly innocent and her knees would shake because it was _Bonnibel_ and nothing that came out of her mouth was actually how it sounded. Bonnibel would stand extra close to her, wrap her arms around Marceline’s neck, whisper things in her ear when their friends were unassuming, would text her filthy things when Marceline least expected it. All the while Bonnibel would be friendly, saying nice things about Marceline’s hair and giving her advice and acting as if she hadn’t helped bring Marceline to climax with just a couple messages and a photo the night before. Marceline was at a loss for words on how to describe their relationship at this point. The best she could come up with was ‘friends with textual benefits’ and that just sounded stupid.

Still, Marceline couldn’t help but hope whenever she received a text it was from Bonnie. Hoped there was an image or that it started with a cute pet name. The amount of hope that welled up inside whenever her phone pinged was _far too much _.__ Especially because sometimes Bonnibel would just ask her if she was down to hang out with their friends, or go to her house for a movie night with the girls.

Phone calls, though? That seemed safe. Bonnibel only ever called when there was a sense of urgency for an outing or a question, and even then it was a rare occurrence for Bonnibel to call her.

So when Marceline picked up her phone and saw Bonnibel’s name there wasn’t as much anticipation; she was most likely just calling to ask if she was enjoying her summer break, but then Bonnibel’s voice breathed through from the other end of the line, a deep purr of ‘I miss you’ and Marceline froze in her walking across her room to sit at her desk.

Marceline blinked, her mind racing to figure out _why_ and coming up with reasons for why Bonnibel sounded so out of breath. The one she stuck with was that she was probably just tired and had ran upstairs to get in bed, the other thoughts of Bonnibel touching herself and thinking of Marceline were pushed aside. “I miss you too,” Marceline managed to get out evenly. “It’s nearly midnight, though, shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I am,” Bonnibel replied, voice still thick with what Marceline kept telling herself was sleep. “But I miss you too much,” And there was a hitch in her voice as she said it, a shifting of cloth, a breath that was huffed out which made those other thoughts re emerge from where Marceline had discarded them. “I miss how you make me feel.”

Marceline swallowed. “Oh,” And for some reason there was no air in her lungs, so she sucked in a breath and let it whistle out between her teeth. “You haven’t… uhm, you haven’t texted me recently.” She mumbled, managing to get over to her desk so she could slump down in her chair. “I kinda thought I did something bad.”

Bonnibel breathed out a laugh. “I’m at my parents house, Marcy, forgive me for not finding my childhood bedroom a turn on.” She sounded only slightly annoyed, as if Marceline couldn’t do anything bad in her eyes. As if Bonnibel wanted to tell her she was always a good girl. Marceline halted that train thought before it derailed into nothing but fantasies. “And anyway, I’m here now aren’t I? And you’re still all alone in your apartment, right?” There was another breathy sound that Marceline’s mind lingered on before she realised Bonnibel would want a reply.

Stupidly, Marceline nodded before actually responding. “Yeah,” She gasped out. “Shouldn’t you be asleep, though? Don’t you have a train to catch in the morning?” Stalling wasn’t going to get her anywhere, Marceline knew, but it was her genuine curiosity seeping through her embarrassment.

“I’ve been up for a while,” Bonnibel whispered, and she could’ve just left it at that, could’ve let Marceline’s mind fill in the blanks. “Thinking about you, your arms, your _hands_.” The heat in Marceline’s body seemed to vanish, sinking all the way down to the pit of her stomach. The tiny, almost inaudible breathy whisper of ‘I’ve been touching myself’ made the heat roar. Unconsciously she knocked her knees together and pressed the back of her head against the chair.

There was probably a whole minute of deafening silence as Marceline’s brain worked overtime to properly understand her current situation. This was a whole new territory. She’d never really gotten wholly familiar with sexting. It was ninety percent always a one sided conversation that Bonnibel was happy to take charge of, and the other ten percent was when Marceline had a free hand to send embarrassingly submissive responses with. Phone sex with Bonnibel? While she was at her parents house? Actually _hearing_ all the dirty things Bonnibel says to her? Marceline was frozen in her seat.

“So, what are you wearing, Abadeer?” Usually that question would’ve made her laugh. It was cliché and overused so much it seemed almost like a joke to her. But hearing Bonnibel purr it out, adding her last name and with the knowledge that she was more than likely touching herself as she said it made Marceline throb.

“Uhm,” Her throat was too dry but whenever she swallowed the lump in her throat made it difficult to reply. “J-Just some sweatpants.” She replied weakly. “And uh, and a bra? It’s- It’s really hot here and-,”

“Are you wet?” Bonnibel asked. “Tell me how wet you are for me, Marce.”

Marceline slid her eyes shut. It was only ever kitten or baby over text. She didn’t really have any fear that Bonnibel would call her kitten in front of friends or in public. But Marce was something only Bonnibel called her. Everyone else just stuck with Marcy or Mar. Marce was Bonnibel’s.

There was seemingly no rush, because Bonnibel just kept busy on her end as Marceline took her time with trying to regulate her breathing before she slipped a trembling hand into the waistband of her sweatpants. There was a half groan that left her lips when she felt Bonnibel’s effect.

“Yeah,” Marceline rasped, eyes still screwed shut. “Yeah, I’m- I’m, uh.” She swallowed thickly once more. “I’m wet.”

“Mmh,” Bonnibel hummed. Although it sounded far too much like something else for Marceline to even _think_ about anything else. “Me too,” Marceline trembled in her seat. “But I asked _how_ wet.”

“Really,” Marceline managed to squeak out. “Uh, really wet. Like- Like, uh, these sweatpants are probably ruined.”

“You’re welcome,” Bonnibel purred. “Are you touching yourself? I want you to touch yourself, I’ve always wanted to hear the little noises you make whenever I say something that turns you on.”

Marceline drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down _hard_. Bonnibel was definitely at the other end expecting some sort of noise, a moan or something equally as embarrassing, to signal that Marceline had done as she asked. But Marceline didn’t moan as much as Bonnibel probably thought, she whined and whimpered and __sobbed__ whenever Bonnibel said something too blunt or too along the lines of what she liked in bed. Moans were mostly just released when she climaxed, or were pathetically bit back when Bonnibel sent her a text in public.

Still, Marceline’s free hand dipped back into her sweatpants, back to where her thighs were sticky and wet. Back to her throbbing clit that demanded attention. Her fingers slipped inside stupidly, _stupidly_ effortlessly and she bit down harder at her lip and groaned at the feeling of being filled. Her walls clenched around both her fingers when Bonnibel hummed once more.

“Does that feel good?” Bonnibel asked, letting out a moan herself. Marceline sucked in a ragged breath and nodded her head, sinking her fingers deeper. “I want you to imagine I’m there,” Bonnibel’s breathing was getting haggard too, letting little noised escape between gasps and sighs. “I want you to pretend I’m the one inside you, get yourself so worked up like I’ve been doing the past hour. Can you do that for me, Marce? Can you fuck yourself for me?”

Marceline opened her mouth, wanted to reply and say that yes, yes, yes she could absolutely do that for her, but the single word that came out was strangled by a whine as she rutted against her own palm for more friction, more fingers, more _Bonnibel _.__ “P-Please,” Was whimpered out between sobs and groans and gasps.

“I wish I could be with you,” Bonnibel moaned. “Make you feel good, better than now, and make you- make you cum with my tongue, or fingers, oh my god-,” Bonnibel cut herself off with a gasp and a moan of Marceline’s name. Marceline’s fingers began to quicken their pace, not caring about anything else but the fact that Bonnibel had just came, thinking about her, _talking_ to her, and she’d _heard everything_. She hissed in another breath, wrist beginning to ache from it’s use, and angled her hips up and off the chair to try to get a better angle. “Cum for me, baby,” Was whispered airily through the phone, nearly going unheard because of the beating in Marceline’s ears. It helped push her over the edge, helped Marceline moan loudly and swear and whine out Bonnibel’s name in return. Her whole body was rigid, her neck pressed against the back of the chair in a painful angle as her hips shook and thighs trembled before she collapsed in on herself and slid onto the floor in a heap, head leaning against the edge of the seat.

The following block of time was filled with their shallow breaths before Bonnibel called her a good girl, and hung up the call. Marceline stood, legs wobbling under her weight, and shuffled over to her bed where she collapsed, phone falling forgotten on the pillow next to her. Her eyelids felt heavy as her breathing began to come to a so a steady pace, and she rolled over to charge her phone when it pinged in the silence. It was a text from Bonnibel, the preview too tempting not to open even despite her now aching legs.

**_You’ve reduced me to a mess, Abadeer._ **

And attached was an image of flushed cheeks and swollen lips with smudged chapstick and… yeah, Marceline was late to pick up Bonnibel from the station the next day. But it was fine, because Bonnibel __knew__ that it would happen and packed a book to read in advance.Their friends were all waiting for them with a balloon, too, despite Bonnibel having only been gone for two weeks.

Marceline thought it was dumb.


	2. At Most A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beach episode... only it's a lake and there's no fanservice.

Marceline was hot. The sun was bearing down on the tarmac as she kicked at the floor, adding an extra scuff mark to the toes of her boots. She didn’t understand how Finn and Jake had the energy to even go outside in the heat, never mind walk the group of friends over to their usual spot at the lakeside. Part of her wishes they were allowed to go swimming in it, especially on days when the heat was stifling. The other part of her understands that the lake was probably disease ridden or something. That _sucked_.

Bonnibel was wearing a skirt, again, and that also _sucked_. Marceline was torn between staring at the expanse of the younger girls freckled thighs and realising is was far too hot to even _think_ about how soft they were. Yeah, the heat sucked. Everything sucked. Marceline maybe had an oral fixation, too, but that was a problem for a different day.

“Why are we even outside right now?” Marceline huffed, eyeing Finn and his brother dubiously. “I’m hoping you have plans.”

Finn grinned at her over his shoulder, eyes peering over the top of his sunglasses. His hair was even pushed back out of his face, revealing more forehead than Marceline could ever remember seeing from him before. “’Course we have plans,” He said, as if he and his brother hadn’t once invited them all to the mall and expected them to come up with something to do for the day on the spot. “Plans that are in _that_ cooler.” And he levelled a finger at the teal cooler Jake was carrying. Marceline stared at that with hesitance too.

She arched a brow. “Right. Does anyone have sun cream?” Marceline looked over to the three girls then, knowing they’d have planned ahead more than the boys ever would have. Lady gave her an apologetic grin and shrugged her shoulders.

“I didn’t bring mine.” She offered, glancing over at Phoebe then. “You?”

“Nah,” Phoebe replied with a shake of her head. “I don’t burn, really. Think I get it from my mum.”

Marceline turned her eyes back to Bonnibel who had been fishing around in her bag since Marceline had asked. Her hand stilled, fingers presumably wrapping around the desired item, and she smiled and pulled out a bottle of sun cream. “Got some!” She cheered, dimples making an appearance as she grinned at Marceline. “I’ll lend it to you when we get there.” And she threw a wink in just to make Marceline more aware that her shirt was clinging uncomfortably to her skin.

They got to the stile that separated the dirt path and the wooded lakefront. Marceline watched as Finn and Jake hopped over, offering hands to Phoebe and Lady as they followed suit. Bonnibel hiked a leg up, hand on the fence post, and Marceline wished she was wearing anything but the skirt she’d chosen that moment. The flash of pastel blue underneath the baby pink fabric made made Marceline forget that her friends were a few feet in front of her for a moment, but then Bonnibel was standing on the other side and was flashing her another dimpled smile.

They got to their little clearing without problem, and Marceline was happy to sit down on one of the logs they used as benches and watch as her friends did whatever it was that they had planned, but Bonnibel had other plans for her.

“We’re going on a walk,” Bonnibel called as she wrapped a hand around Marceline’s wrist and tugged her the opposite way to the clearing. “We’ll be gone for a while, probably, might go round to the other side or something.” That… seemed safe. Their friends were nodding, Jake said something about giving them an hour, and Bonnibel pulled her along one of the many trails that took them around the lake.

Marceline was probably putting too much thought on the iron grip that Bonnibel’s hand had around her wrist and not enough on why Bonnibel wanted to walk around the lake for thirty minutes. Still, Bonnibel’s hand stayed firmly where it was and Marceline kept quiet and followed. It didn’t dawn on her how submissive she actually was until Bonnibel halted and told her to wait where she was on the dirt path in the middle of the woods. Yeah, Marceline’s reputation would really go down gutter if anyone knew how much hold Bonnibel had over her.

She waited as Bonnibel left her, straying off the path to the right, presumably to look for a bit of the lakeside that wasn’t too heavily wooded. When she popped her head back into view and gestured for Marceline to follow, it was with very little hesitance.

“Want the sun cream?” Bonnibel asked, toeing her sandals off to sit herself down on the bank, dipping a foot in the water experimentally. Marceline sat down silently, nodding dumbly and watching as the younger girl began fishing around in her bag again, desperately trying not to stare too long at her legs. 

She watched as Bonnibel dug around in her bag once more after settling down proper, water lapping at her knees as her feet disturbed the dirt below, avoiding glancing anywhere below her mouth just in case. Thankfully, Bonnibel’s freckles were distracting on their own.

Marceline gasped when something cold met the skin on her forearm, and glanced away from Bonnibel’s face to find that the younger girl had made a start on applying the cream for her. _Oh_.

“Hey-, I can do that myself,” She grumbled half heartedly, already knowing Bonnibel was stubborn.

“Sure you can,” Bonnibel replied cheerfully, dimpled grin never once wavering. “Because you definitely didn’t forget to put some on beforehand, and you definitely didn’t know about the heatwave everyone’s been complaining about.” They met each others eyes, Marceline glowering and Bonnibel grinning impossibly wider before pretending to be too invested in spreading the lotion against the other girls skin.

Marceline looked away, grumbling, peering off over at the side of the lake their friends were at. No doubt Finn and Jake had already got each other into the water, never caring about the numerous ‘no swimming’ signs that littered the shoreline; the first time had been a dare from Jake, the second Finn got his own back and taunted his brother, the third just came with the excuse ‘no one caught us last time’.

Bonnibel’s fingers prodded into her cheek, pulling Marceline to face her so that she didn’t end up with a burnt face too. Marceline idly wondered if Bonnibel knew how distracting she was, if she knew her lip gloss was something desired by her friend, knew that how close their faces were made Marceline’s chest hurt so good.

“There,” Bonnibel concluded, pulling her hands away to marvel at Marceline’s face. They still remained in close proximity despite Bonnibel leaning over to put the bottle back into her bag. The sudden movement made the water lap higher up her thigh, a place Marceline hungered to touch. “If you need a top up later on just ask.”

Marceline smiled faintly. “Yeah, alright, keeper of the sun lotion. You want me to bow or something?”

“No,” Bonnibel laughed breathily, turning back to Marceline with a dark glint in her eye. “But you could always beg for it.”

As Marceline spluttered for an answer Bonnibel retracted her legs from the water, standing up out of Marceline’s vision. It was only when her shirt fell to the floor beside her bag that Marceline’s brain stopped short circuiting enough for her to look up.

“You’re going in the water, I take it?” Marceline asked dryly, not even caring to fight the red creeping up her neck at the sight of Bonnibel reduced to a bra and her shorts, only now she was shimmying out of those too, picked back up only for the phone in the back pocket.

“Mhm,” Bonnibel nodded. “Can’t pass up the opportunity to cool off in this stifling heat.” That made sense, and Marceline even gave her a nod and a hum. “You’re staying here?”

“No change of clothes,” Marceline muttered with a shrug. “And I’m absolutely not getting undressed down to my underwear, certainly not brave enough for that.”

Bonnibel smirked, stepping over to a nearby rock nearer the deeper section of the water. Marceline was ashamed to say she wasted no time in drinking up every inch of Bonnibel’s body in the sun. “Not even for me?” She asked around a pout before she jumped into the water.

Marceline sighed, kicking off her shoes with a grumble. There was no chance she was getting _in_ the lake but... dipping her legs in near the rocks seemed safe. She could keep an eye on Bonnibel’s things and watch the redhead swim around. Yeah, totally not dangerous _at all_.

The water was warm, as expected from a body of water in full view of the sweltering sun, and Marceline watched her reflection in the water waver as she kicked her legs back and forth against the current. Bonnibel had always been a fast swimmer, now a few metres away from the shore floating on her back.

Marceline almost immediately lost track of time, too content with sitting with her legs in the water listening to the birds. She didn’t even stare at Bonnibel the entire time, evident when the younger girl silently swam up to her and said ‘boo’ and made her jump out of her skin. Bonnibel smiled at her reaction, putting her elbows on Marceline’s knees so that she could cup her face in her hands, peering up at her with an adorable expression on her face and watching idly as Marceline recovered.

“You’re a dick,” Was the first thing Marceline said, glare on her face betrayed by her smile. “What kind of person sneaks up on someone like that?”

Bonnibel shrugged. “I just came over to tell you that the others will probably want us back. You should grab my stuff and head back, I’ll race you.” She even had the audacity to wink.

Marceline leaned forwards. “You’re on, Banner.” And just because she could, she prodded the redhead's collar.

“And _you’re_ a dork,” Bonnibel rolled her eyes. “Do we have a deal?” At Marceline’s nod Bonnibel grinned and leaned in closer than Marceline could have ever expected, pressing a long, slow kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Better get going, Abadeer.” And she winked a second time.

Marceline blinked, opened her mouth to say something in response, and was promptly splashed by Bonnibel as she kicked away in the water.

Marceline lost the race, but she insisted Bonnibel had cheated when their friends began teasing her for it. She decided that maybe the heat didn't suck as much as she first thought, but she'd be damned if she told anyone that.


End file.
